


【紫廉】小偷

by kerry820



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry820/pseuds/kerry820
Summary: 永濑将自己搞得如此疲惫
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 5





	【紫廉】小偷

**Author's Note:**

> 关于发色时间顺序可能不对，因为不是现实向，随便看看就好啦

平野紫耀越来越像大型犬了。

永濑廉刚刚完成上午的工作，落在车座便摸出眼罩一戴，闭目养神，将经纪人惯例的慰问挡在一旁。  
他在心中默默道了歉，却打不起精神去应对他要问出的话，要说疲惫倒也没见得，永濑对着一片漆黑仍十分清醒，突兀地想起平野送他出门的样子，电视剧拍摄结束后他没有换新的发色，只是把涂抹发胶过度总直棱棱的发型压平，变得更加柔顺，比起来去年那一头金色的直发更像大型金毛一些，永濑迟钝到现在反觉得黑发更显乖巧。  
永濑没有动作，怕暴露正装睡的事实，凭意念感受了一下自己的头发，电影宣传期还没结束他就迫不及待把停留已久的黑发染成金色，如今也掉了不少颜色，改天换个色吧，黑色不错呢。  
就这样胡思乱想起来竟也滑落梦乡，在颠簸的路上感受片刻的安宁。  
永濑还是没有逃过经纪人的追问，或者说他心里早有盘算，有些事情是逃不过的。  
“永濑桑很累吗？平野桑怎么样？”  
“我还好，紫耀他……”永濑如往常般笑着，“紫耀他很好。”  
说完就赶赴下一个工作地点，留下经纪人紧赶慢赶小声嘀咕：“永濑桑好像有哪里不太一样了啊……”  
永濑能听到，他意外地会很在意身边的人对自己的评价，哪里不一样了？经纪人说得对，他却不想深究，也不想承认，尽管他知道哪里都不一样了。  
拍摄地点遇到了高桥海人，高桥便到休息室找他聊天偷闲。  
“廉—廉—”他掰着手指头算，“今天、明天，后天紫耀就要来我家啦！”  
“哦。”永濑慢吞吞的。  
“紫耀在家里是什么样子的呢？虽然知道他之前的样子，但是现在嘛，好期待！”  
“也许……没什么不同吧？”永濑斟酌了片刻还给高桥一个问号。  
“什么啊，紫耀都在你家住了快一周了。”  
“好好好我知道了，你的台本记好了吗就跑过来。”永濑耷着眼角轰他走。  
“廉你有发现自己更温柔了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“没事没事，”高桥捏着台本跑出去，“我去拍摄，等会见啦。”  
温柔？高桥是对温柔有什么误解吗？  
不过……或许吧，任谁在这种情况下都会自主磨平所有棱角，小心翼翼，蹑手蹑脚，把心思包裹起来，整个人柔软得像一团棉花，包容了所有曝晒和冲击，仍然能成为被子夹心里最温暖的一层。  
但永濑不认为这是温柔，是疲惫，是心灵上的疲惫。  
永濑将自己搞得如此疲惫。  
后来高桥回来后没再提这一茬，只念叨着紫耀就要去他家。  
永濑默默听着，不置一词，他想他更加疲惫了。  
但是他仍比预期时间要早得回到家里，他喜欢回家，至少这几天是，不包括疫情自肃的原因，他仍不愿在外停留太久，他就这样一面感受着疲惫，一面对带给他疲惫的根源难分难舍。  
“我回来了—”  
“欢迎回家——”  
对对，“欢迎回家”是。  
“廉你吃过饭了吗？我做了饭菜。”  
热腾腾的饭菜是。  
黑发在他眼前晃来晃去，略显昏暗的房间在打开大灯时变得明亮。  
黑发是。  
明亮是。  
永濑的洁癖不知道跑到哪里，他把手里的东西全丢在玄关地板上，冲到平野面前，在他躲开之前，搂着脖子吻上去。  
平野太惊讶了，以至于根本没来得及反应，而此后也没有反应，永濑闭着眼睛，也许是害怕看到他的神情，也许是害怕眼泪决堤，明明是柔软的唇，却像打了发胶的直发愈发扎人。  
然后永濑放开他。  
“对不起，”他说，“我去洗澡了。”  
永濑落荒而逃。  
平野自始至终没有回应。  
洗浴间的台面上所有东西都成双成对，明明不到一周的时间却像偷来了半生。  
偷来的，没错，这些所有，全是偷来的。

平野失忆了。  
拍摄时被重物砸到，选择性失忆，选择到让人怀疑他是真失忆还是假失忆。  
只留下了一个存在于镜头下的平野紫耀，而没有了那个应该有私人生活的平野紫耀，他忘记了所有的人际关系，却知道如何在镜头下游刃有余地回应所有抛来的质问。  
医生给出的判断是在工作之余多一些镜头下的接触，于是岸优太不靠谱地提出让门把每人轮流看护他一周的提议，永濑不以为意，公司却采纳了这个想法，发起人岸接下第一棒，按年龄次序的分工便顺理成章成立。  
位于半个月后的永濑心大地想也许平野没有几天就恢复了，看看他在镜头下的笑容吧，依旧与之前灿烂得一般无二。  
而转眼永濑即将要把平野托付给高桥。  
他不知道失忆的平野真正是什么样子，因为从一开始他就把平野变成了独属自己的平野。

躲得再久也无法躲过同住一屋的同居人，他只能湿着头发，裹好衣服，慢吞吞走到客厅，饭菜已经收起来了，空气里有轻微的洗洁精的柠檬味道，空无一人。  
平野从背后袭击他。  
“嘿！”永濑吓一跳，蹦出几步远，头发上的毛巾滑落在颈间，惊恐地透过过长的刘海看向他。  
过了几秒才把僵硬的脸色摆正，郑重道了歉。  
“没事啦，廉不是早就说过我们是地下情人的关系吗，实际上我才要抱歉忘记了你。”  
我们不是，永濑默默擦着头发心底在想，不是所谓的“因为害怕被杂志发现所以还没有向任何人公开过的情侣关系”，不是“能够接受任何种类身体接触”的关系，是他妄想太久而编织出的谎言。  
他们是曾经要好，逐渐分开，又再次和好的普普通通的同事关系，或者如果他想称之为朋友，也可以说是朋友的关系。  
于是永濑心安理得地不用再注意过分差的距离感，心安理得地享受亲密却不逾矩的接触，心安理得地蒙骗他也蒙骗自己到这种地步，有时候平野柔顺的态度真的让他觉得这才是现实，却不得不在每一次看到他在屏幕中熟悉的笑颜时打破无望的幻想。  
永濑也柔顺了很多，没有像往常般以口为剑争锋相对，愈发流露出过多的“需要他”的信号。  
他也会害怕如果有一天平野全部想起来该怎么办，最终却将未发生的事情向后推，想起来就想起来吧……想起来就想起来吧。  
永濑看着平野摸出吹风机时又一次将后果搁置。  
“要吹吗？”  
“好。”  
“不过廉真的有吓到我，突然就亲上来。”  
“不要说啦，算起来我很像性骚扰的样子。”  
“还好吧，廉以前也是这样不管不顾亲上来吗？”  
吹风机的嗡嗡声环绕着他们，吹出的暖风和平野手下的温暖一同传达到头皮上，永濑闭着眼睛，想把这一秒，或者这几秒——他承认他有些贪心，永远地刻在回忆里。  
“不哦，以前是紫耀来亲我的。”  
“诶，是这样吗？”  
永濑非常狡猾，小心翼翼地狡猾着，在失忆的平野面前，他总是有无法辩驳的正确性。  
“廉真可爱啊。”  
“你以前从来没有说过我可爱。”  
“诶，那肯定是默认，我是喜欢可爱的类型的。”  
他没有说过他可爱，会说帅气，会说成长，会说安心感，却不会说可爱。  
每到这种时候永濑都能感觉到这的的确确是偷来的平野。  
“对啊，我就是很可爱，所以紫耀非常非常喜欢我。”  
“有这么夸张吗？”  
“有。”永濑仍然闭着眼，“我也……非常非常喜欢紫耀。”  
永濑已经懒得去数他表白过多少次了，像是把前面错过的，和之后无法再说的，全都用在了这短短几天。  
平野只“诶”了一声后，没再说话，就像一直以来那样。  
他们当然是分房睡的，永濑再怎样蒙骗，也不能真的去性骚扰平野，今天这个吻已经远远超过了他当初给自己定下的限制，人生中与平野的初吻就这样草草落幕，没有任何开心与快乐，只有满身的疲惫。  
永濑很快便入睡了，心底挤压的种种仿佛实质化成成堆的石块，将他压垮，只能从梦里寻求一些慰藉。  
平野敲了三次门后轻轻打开，客厅里的光线变成剑刺在永濑身上。  
“晚安。”平野叹了一口气。

第二天永濑的工作很少，平野却是早早登上保姆车去出外景，直到永濑午后回家，家里仍空落落的没有人影，以后就全是这样了，永濑慢慢把自己的身体浸到沙发里。  
家里的东西全都是两份的，拖鞋、放在桌子上的茶杯、洗碗机里的餐具、牙刷、毛巾，洗浴用品只有一套，就像很普通的同居生活，但实际上所有的成对都是永濑当初买的一式两份，与其说是其乐融融的生活气息，倒不如总结成朋友因为某些事情寄宿几天。  
而事实显然是后者。  
他又开始焦虑如果平野记起一切该如何。  
永濑总会颤栗很久，再有的反应只能是沉默，已经没有办法了，所有的事情都做出来了，他很少将自己陷于进退维谷的绝境，而这次他不得不。  
平野回来的时候快十一点，电视机屏幕上的game over已经出现过数不清次。  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回家。”  
这是最后一次了吧，这样的对话。  
永濑笑着迎上他，心里却如此悲哀。  
“最后一天的话，我可以和廉一起睡吗？”  
“什么？”  
“所以说因为是最后一天……”  
“我当然知道……但是你怎么会这么想？”  
“难道我们之前没有过？”  
“……有是有过。”永濑说有过，实际上也许要追溯到多年前的豆丁时期。  
“现在是最后一天，以后要想和廉像这样子估计也不容易，辛苦了，廉，以后我们也要像这样相亲相爱吧。”  
永濑很困扰，何止是困扰，这种事情是他最初信口开河讲出他们是情侣之后对自己下的禁令，无论如何也不能远超暧昧之上，但是当时想的是不能自己主动，如今由平野来讲，也许不算违禁？  
“当然我什么都不会做的，毕竟现在是失忆期间嘛，对廉很不尊重。”  
永濑心里叹了口气，也许你现在做了我会更好受一点，最好永远不要恢复记忆。  
龌龊的思想只停留了一瞬，不论如何让平野恢复记忆才是正道，自己走歪了这么久，高桥也许会尽职尽责帮助他吧。  
永濑最终点了头。  
收拾来收拾去，又做了无数层心理建设，躺在床上已经是十二点半之后。  
他躺在床上，空出了大半的地盘，等待着平野吹好头发。  
永濑已经关了灯，平野来时也没想着开，他只能感受到一团水汽带来一阵凉风，吹拂过他燥热的身躯，却只如隔靴搔痒，让他更加呼吸难畅。平野翻了几次身，床垫的震动传到他身上。  
这绝对是难以入眠的一夜。  
永濑闭着眼，睫毛却止不住抖动，在感受到光亮的瞬间睁开眼睛。  
平野打开床头台灯。  
平野背着光，永濑看不清他的神色，只能知道他朝自己过来。  
“紫、紫耀。”  
平野把他逼到最边，已经毫无退路。  
“紫、紫耀！”永濑拦住平野往下摸的手，“不要……”  
不要再往下，他没办法控制热度集中在那里，不能让平野去知道那里。  
平野却更靠近了，他的力气更大，一把便能抓到。  
永濑绝望地闭上眼睛，身体不受控制地抖动。  
紧张和情热一同冲击着他，湿汗从额上沁出来，转眼布满整张面容，在昏黄的台灯下闪耀着光，他不敢睁眼，只能紧闭着，连同嘴巴一道，不愿流露半点情绪。  
平野好像也不需要这些，仍兴致勃勃地抚摸着，感受着他的隐忍与难耐，直到冰凉的触感传到手背，才缓缓松开，看着永濑惊恐未散更添情欲的眼神，起身拿了纸把那一片擦干净。  
“对、对不起。”永濑仍旧有些受惊，他磕磕绊绊地说，“我、我来帮紫耀。”  
“不用。”平野揽过永濑，永濑全身都僵直着，下面的衣服还没穿上，直直撞到平野的睡衣布料又开始慢慢反应，他拱着身子远离平野。  
“我要穿、穿上衣服。”  
悉悉碎碎穿好衣服，永濑直着身体不知道就这样分开各自睡了好，还是完成刚才没完成的滚到平野怀里好。  
平野做出了选择，再一次环抱住他。  
永濑什么都说不出来，平野闭着眼睛：“嘘，睡吧。”  
他以为会成为难以入眠的一夜，竟然比平野还要先一步进入平稳的呼吸。  
第二天意料之中只能收获冰凉的被窝，永濑已经看过了平野的行程，他们注定要在无言中分别，再回想昨夜，更像是一场梦，只有还没来得及处理的纸巾诉说事实，而这事实又算什么呢？施舍？或者好奇？他再也无法知道了。  
当初医生的诊断有说过，即使放着不管，在进行日常的生活中也会对大脑产生刺激，所以恢复记忆的可能性非常大，能拖到这一周顺利结束，将偷来的七天画上完满的句号，说实话永濑已经谢天谢地了，至于其他的，这些事情他不会说出口，平野再回想估计也难以倾诉，团内关系一直以来的模式全没变过，如今就算了解了些暗戳戳的小情绪，想必也没办法再去改变什么。  
因为这自始至终只是他们两个人的事情，而就算无法更近一步，也无法再退一步。

平野在去高桥家的第二天便恢复了记忆，据说是高桥拉着他一块洗澡时不小心撞到墙，坏消息——说实话没办法去定义这是好是坏，平野忘记了失忆这三周多的事情。  
消息是高桥发在line里的，永濑几乎是秒回：“忘了这几天也没有太大关系吧。”  
很快便后悔，他不是在平野的事情上如此积极的人设，而这个消息又太过眷顾他，他没能忍住不讲。  
幸好大家都在关注平野的事情，没有人注意永濑人设崩塌这一小小的现象。  
”那紫耀不知道我讹了他好几顿午饭钱？”这是岸，喂喂，你为什么讹病号？  
“诶那紫耀不记得我把他回旋镖藏起来了？”这是神宫寺，你为什么藏他的玩具？  
“没错！他不记得是我拉他一起洗澡了！”这是高桥，你小心一点别让别人撞到头啊！  
“紫耀没事就好，但是这个群不是有紫耀吗？”这是岩桥，果然还是有聪明人的。  
看，永濑只字不提，当然他做的事也没办法说出来，那要比他吐槽的这些人恶劣一百倍一千倍。  
永濑心头的大石头化成粉末，却仍堆积着。  
他什么都不记得了。

之后再见面是两天后的团队录制，大家拥簇着他七嘴八舌的询问，平野看了line里大家的发言仍旧什么都不记得，找岸要回请也被他以不记得就没有为由托辞过去，然后大家一致谴责高桥撞到平野的头，高桥嚷嚷着那也是我让他恢复记忆的。  
永濑只说了一句恭喜康复，便听着众人欢笑，好像那些天的疲惫一扫而空，再露出的笑容甚至比从前更明亮一些。  
平野偶尔会看向他，他总会莫名心惊，而平野再转过头去，他才缓缓放松紧绷的身体，劝慰自己不能再这样如临大敌，只是他以为会是两个人的秘密，竟然成为了他一个人的枷锁。  
是枷锁，也是甜蜜的枷锁，永濑这样想着。  
稀里糊涂地拍照与录制，等永濑察觉到时，只剩下他与平野同方向的一辆保姆车。  
“恢复记忆感觉怎么样？”问一些细枝末节并无大碍，永濑这样想着，反而是什么都不问，什么都不说，才会更有作案嫌疑。  
“没有感觉，”平野像是用力思考很久才说出来，却毫无意义，“完全没有感觉，突然就想起来了。”  
“嘛，”永濑笑着，“本来医生诊断的时候就说过恢复几率很大，岸桑还非要我们轮流看护你。”  
“总之非常感谢，在失忆的这段时间。”  
永濑不敢看向平野，完全不敢，他甚至觉得自己的脸已经完全烧起来了，平野只要看一眼就能发现他不对劲，他僵硬着侧着身体，祈祷路况好一点，车速快一点，不管是谁，快让他们中的一个下车吧。  
“廉知道我是什么时候恢复记忆的吗？”  
“不是说在洗澡……”永濑突然止住花头，心脏砰砰跳，为什么问这个问题，难道是更早一些，那天晚上？那个吻？还是更早，在他说出他们是情侣？  
“是和高桥一起洗澡的时候吧。”  
他镇定地又重复了一遍。  
“不是哦，要更早一些。”平野坐在他的后侧方，他无法判断他的表情，只能支着耳朵等待最终宣判。  
“在去岸家的第二天就恢复了。”  
“什么？”永濑猛得转头，脸颊肉被突然伸出的手指戳出一个洞。  
他愣了愣，对着平野放大的脸，红色一直蔓延到衣服下面。  
“什么啊，怎么会那么早。”永濑假装不相信，又将头扭回去。  
“我的确没有失忆时候的记忆了，醒来发现在岸家里，岸是个笨蛋，问了他之后基本上全猜了出来，因为岸悄悄跟我说我一直会请他吃饭，虽然也的确是这样没错，但是岸这样说太有趣了，我就想知道大家会怎么对待失忆的平野紫耀，所以一直假装失忆蹭吃蹭喝，海人的话，他非说我特别喜欢和他一起洗澡，我没办法，假装被撞才说出自己恢复记忆了。”  
“嘛神也非常有趣，因为我一直在屋里转回旋镖，总会妨碍出行，他像逗幼稚园小孩子一样把回旋镖藏了起来，一本正经说我之前爱玩游戏，把游戏手柄塞给我，我明明很菜的！”  
平野在他身后心情很好的样子，说着一些本该忘记的事情。  
然后呢，该轮到他永濑廉了。  
平野却没再说了。  
永濑也不知道该如何反应，如果是失忆的平野尚且记得他做过的蠢事还好，如果是一个完整的平野眼睁睁看着他做着蠢事，这是两种完全不同的场景，他想回到一周前杀了一时嘴贱的自己。  
“我没想到廉会……”  
啊啊，我也没想到。  
“其实我有无数次可以说出来我已经……”  
我也有无数次可以说我是骗你的。  
“但是该做的事情都做了……”  
对对，该做的都……  
“不……我不觉得我们该做的都做了，不如说其实什么都没做吧。”永濑打断他。  
“诶，廉还想做什么吗？”  
“我——我不是这个意思。”永濑想杀了三秒前的自己。  
“我们可以慢慢来……”  
我也是这么想的，总有一天我们会对此释怀。  
“我觉得我可能会比廉慢一点……”  
慢……什么？永濑迷茫地看向他。  
“但我会加油更喜欢廉的。”  
“什么？”  
“今天就回廉家里吧，我的东西都还没有收起来吧？”  
虽然没收，但是——  
永濑一脸你在说什么。  
平野揉了揉永濑的头，后者顽强地将发型从他手下拯救出来，看着平野大笑，不明所以。

后来永濑也没有想去染头发，倒是平野恢复了金发。  
看起来越来越像一只大型犬了。  
他出门之前这样想。

我总不会写清水，这已经是最清水了。


End file.
